


Weakness

by xxsniperkittykatxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsniperkittykatxx/pseuds/xxsniperkittykatxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain is nearly chopping your leg off with a chain saw, pain is having some horny, angry pig bite into your leg because he's has no where else to vent his frustrations. She's the one who holds onto multi thousand volt fences to win bets. But she's just sobbing.</p>
<p>Nothing graphic and I don't think it's too triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

She was not pretty. She was an odd mix of unruly hair,  acne scars and cheap tastless clothing. Too small breast, too large thighs...basically not much.

But underneath all those imperfections she is strong. It's a thing she likes about herself. Strong from years of stacking wood and hay or mending fences. Strength from training animals and basketball practices. Strong mentally. _Man up buttercup. You can choose to let someone bring you down or you can brush it off and prove them wrong. Sticks and stones._ Except, at this moment, she would much prefer just to have some kids throw rocks at her head.

But she is strong. Physically, mentally...so why was she here, a crying mess instead of fighting. Of course she had fight left in her, she's strong. But she's just giving in, a sobbing mess. Pliant. Years of giving her parents hell because of the stubborn asshole she is were for nothing if she can't apply it to her situation.

She isn't afraid he'll hurt her. Pain is nearly chopping your leg off with a chain saw, pain is having some horny, angry pig bite into your leg because he's has no where else to vent his frustrations. She's the one who holds onto multi thousand volt fences to win bets. But she's just sobbing. It's over and he's leaving and she's letting him.

Physically, he can be stronger. That she can make sense sense of. Maybe from football or gym memberships or...but mentally... She just wants to give up. To curl in on herself, so she allows herself that. She manages to tuck her lower, still exposes half, in the blankets attempting to only make small necessary movements and soon a dreamless sleep follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This is my first story I've posted anywhere ever and I have a longer story in mind but I would love some reviews so I can know what things I need to brush up on, completely change, etc.^-^


End file.
